Roll-on applicators are well known in the art. Usually, these applicators are containers comprising a hollow body for liquids or semi liquids, a ball and a retaining support means for said ball. These roll-on applicators generally allow a person to apply a liquid or semi liquid material from the inside of the hollow body to a selected surface. In many applications the material applied is colored or tinted. When this colored material is applied by the roll-on applicator some of the material being applied remains on the ball's outer surface giving the impression to the user that the applicator is soiled. This problem is particularly acute where a second material is being applied over a first material such as where a clear or relatively clear lip gloss is being applied over a colored lip covering. In such situations, portions of the first lip covering material has a tendency to transfer to the surface of the roll-on applicator
It is an object of the present invention to provide a container with a roll-on applicating means which prevents the appearance of soiling on the roll-on applicator ball from colored product being dispensed by the applicator.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a roll-on applicator that prevents a first colored lip covering presently on the lips from discoloring the roll-on applicator ball of another cosmetic product.